


Warm Mouth

by isakspeach



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Homophobic Language, M/M, Protective Even Bech Næsheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isakspeach/pseuds/isakspeach
Summary: Isak gets beaten up at school for being gay, Even stands up for him and Isak finds it hot. smut ensures





	Warm Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Finally I'm back with something new!  
thoughts? 
> 
> any sort of recognition is always appreciated   
Enjoy x  
ALT ER LOVE

The leather jacket is sitting tightly around Even’s strong arms as he comes out of the bathroom, dressed in his usual black attire: A black fitting t-shirt, black skinny jeans and of course the black boots that I got him for Christmas the year we first got together. Today he even topped it with black eyeliner. The black ring in his lip that he recently got makes him look even hotter and I’m suddenly forgetting how to breathe. He walks toward me and once we stand with mere millimetres between our lips, he presses his against mine briefly “Hi baby” he says once he lets go of my lips “ready to go to school?” “Yeah come on” I follow him out of our apartment down to the black car in our driveway and we drive off toward school. 

At school Even laces his fingers with mine as we walk to class. People stare as always either because they think Even is hot or that we’re an odd couple, but we don’t care. He’s mine. I tighten my hold around his hand and feel Evens other arm snake around my waist he pulls me closer to him as a guy named Noah gawks at me from across the schoolyard. “you’re so hot today” he whispers, and I blush. I should be used public displays of affection by now as Even is one of the popular third years at school, but I still feel so new at this, yet I don’t feel awkward in the slightest holding his hand or kissing him for that matter in public anymore. I look at him as we finally reach the Biology classroom, let go of his hand and turn around so I can kiss him quickly and shiver slightly from the cold of the metal in Evens lip before turning around to go to my lesson. 

The bell for lunch rings through the school and I hurriedly get out of the class to find the boys and my hot-as-fuck boyfriend. On the way out however I bump hard into someone making me look up. It’s Noah.   
“Watch where you’re going fag” he yells at me. The word ‘fag’ instantly makes my insides turn to ice and I wish that I could just handle him, tell him something just as hurtful back to him, but I can’t find the words before he grabs me by the arm and drags me across the hallway and doesn’t stop before we are in the middle of the schoolyard. He forcefully let’s go of my arm and immediately pushes me up against the brick wall. “such a shame so many pretty girls would have you” he sneers standing close to me. Too close. Noah’s fist suddenly collides with my jaw and I yelp from the pain. I hold my face at the sore spot. “Even’s too good for you he’s too hot for a second year fag like you” he taunts and goes to hit me again but suddenly I hear Even’s voice yell “what the fuck are you doing to my boyfriend?!” he is speed walking toward us reaching me in no time. He looks at me with caring eyes for a moment before turning to Noah “What makes you think you can go around hitting my boyfriend? Huh?!” He questions before grabbing Noah’s collar and making him back into the mural. “We don’t do that here or on anyone. Ever. Especially not Isak.” I can see Noah trembling from fear, and I can’t help but find this ridiculously hot. Even looks hot standing up for me like this and it doesn’t help that I can see how his bicep is tensing up underneath his leather jacket either. I hear a growl from Even before he utters to Noah through gritted teeth “don’t you DARE go near Isak this way again do you hear me?!” and lets him go before turning to me, breathing in deeply. “are you okay Is?” I nod and feel my cheeks flame “I’m fine Even he just hit my jaw and it hurts a little” I try to reassure him that the damage Noah did to my face is minor. I look at him my eyes turning darker as I lean to whisper in his ear “you looked so fucking hot doing that” I lick my lips. “oh, did I?” he smugly asks, raising his eyebrow. “I couldn’t stop thinking about what I want us to do when we get home” I bite my lip knowing what talk like this does to him. He takes a deep breath and leans in to kiss me passionately with his tongue briefly sliding against mine before pulling back when the school bell rings in the distance. He ignores it and grabs my hand instead “come on let’s skip I have lots of things I would rather do with you right now than have Physics with Thorkild” he breathes in to my ear sending shivers down my spine both from the husky, rough tone Evens voice suddenly has but also because the promise of more sounds amazing and actually makes my cock chub up inside my jeans a bit. I climb into the car and once we are driving, I look at Even. His cheeks are flushed, the vein in his neck has started to pop out a bit and his pants has, like mine, become tighter around the crotch area. My thoughts once again circle all the possible scenarios that I most definitely want to play out once we get home. I see him bite down on his lip ring and I can’t help but imagine his lips around my cock with the lip ring

Fuck. 

He looks back at me and I now notice how his pupils has dilated to almost completely black and gives away how I, too affect him like he does me and the thought thrills me. The car is quiet with only heavy breaths to be heard as the anticipation ups the sexual tension in the car. If I stare at my boyfriend one more time during this car ride I might actually combust. I place my hand on his knee and lean in to his ear “Hurry up” I say my voice turning deep. Even visibly swallows at my words and drives faster muttering “fuck you can’t say stuff like that Is” “I want you Even” I egg him on. A deep breath escapes him, and he presses his foot down a little harder on the speed pedal, I lick my lips as we finally turn the street that leads to our apartment. I practically yank my seatbelt from my body and quickly reach across Even to undo his seatbelt as well, too impatient to wait much longer. Even raises his eyebrows at my eagerness but it’s clear when you look at his pupils that he wants to engage in some kind of sexual thing once we go inside. I grab his hand once we’re out of the car and practically drag him up the stairs, stopping when we reach our door and kiss hotly, Even turning us around and pushing me against the door in the process. “Fuck Isak you’re so fucking hot” he pants against my lips. I push my hips against his for some friction and this makes him groan. “oh fuck can’t wait we need to get inside now Isak I can’t” I unwillingly let go of his lips in favour of reaching into my jean pocket to get the keys before unlocking the door and finally dragging Even inside, placing my lips against his once again breathing hotly against each other’s mouth, the cold of Even’s lip ring making it hotter somehow. “God Even” I breathe, still thinking about how the lip ring would feel against the sensitive skin of my cock “that ring” I look at him and let go of his lips. 

He raises his eyebrows “Yeah? You like the ring?” his voice has gone husky, sounding a little wrecked already and I feel it go straight down to my own cock “Yeah I really do Even” I whisper equally affected by him as he is me. “Want me to blow you Is? Huh? Make sure you get nice and wet?” A whimper that would’ve been embarrassing if this wasn’t Even escapes my mouth just at the proposition. “Yeah Even please” I beg knowing how much he likes when I do. “Fuck Is” he curses, then asks: “How do you want to do this?” “bed” I pant and search his lips again. “jump” he mumbles against my lips and carries me to the bedroom. He throws me onto the bed and starts unbuttoning my jeans before taking off my shirt and placing soft kisses all the way from my lips to my jeans, finally taking them off so that only my boxers are separating my hard shaft and Even’s mouth. He licks the head of my cock through my boxers and I shudder from the pleasure already coursing through my veins. I need more. “Ev please do something” I whine “Ask nicely, Is” he says but taking pity on me by pushing down my boxers and letting my cock spring free from its tight confines. I groan when the chilly air hits my now naked cock, but I’m quickly distracted by Even kissing up my thighs. They’re warm, quick and a bit too slobbery but perfect. All in its own way. I reach down to grab his hair and pull a little just to get his attention and come across with my point: I need more. He looks up at me, pupils blown and finally takes the head of my cock into his warm, wet mouth. I throw my head back against the pillow and moan “Fuck, baby” 

He takes a bit more of my cock into his mouth, making saliva coat my cock as Even slowly begins to move his head up and down wrapping his lips around tightly around me starting to gently suck on my shaft, making me moan again, a little louder this time. He inhales through his nose and I feel a shiver of pleasure go through me as his breath hits the blond hairs in my pubic region and tickles me lightly. His tongue circles my shaft as my skin starts to prickle with pleasure, a coil in my stomach beginning to tighten slightly. Even looks up at me and must see the pleading look appearing in my eyes “Ev” I moan, letting it sound a bit more desperate then I normally would due to my need to come approaching rapidly now. His mouth feels warmer and more wet now as he starts to lightly move the tip of his tongue across the head and starts to move his head faster. 

Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down   
“nngh Even” I moan. It feels so good. It’s so good. It’s too much. But fuck the sensations feel intense now. The coil in my stomach in my stomach tighten again and I have to give Even a warning. “Even. Fuck. Baby I’m coming. So good” I warn him in a breathy sentence filled with moans, the only thing on my mind being Even. Even. Even. As I fall into a space of bliss and tumbling off the edge I cum into his mouth and breathe deeply just laying there for a moment catching my breath, feeling Evens arms wrap around me as he lays beside me. A content sigh falls from my lips as we lay there. Just him and I.  
I kiss his temple “Thanks baby” “Anytime Isak you know that” 

“Do you want some help?” I gesture to his jeans, but he just blushes and shakes his head “I kind of already came” he looks embarrassed “Baby fuck that’s hot” I exclaim. 

“Yeah?”   
“Yeah god” I kiss him again this time softly 

“thanks for standing up for me to Noah today I really appreciate it Even”   
“No one is going to hurt you while I’m around cause I love you too much to let that happen Isak”   
“ I love you too Ev” I smile 

Nothing can stop us. Not even a little homophobia.


End file.
